A Life Full of Courtney and Duncan
by BadImpressions
Summary: Courtney and Duncan from kindergarten to high school to adulthood. What happens to the two as they grow up? Even I have no clue. Rated M for Lemons in later chapters. first fanfic so enjoy! :)
1. First Day of School

This is my first fanfic so don't judge me. I hope you like this...enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the total drama series or its characters...sorry guys :/**

No pov

"Duncan, please try to be on your best behavior for school." Duncan's mom, Katherine, said.

"I'll twy mommy but if I get in twouble, it not my fault." Duncan said snatching his black shirt that had the words "bad boy" on it, from his mother.

"Please Dunky. Mommy's counting on you." Katherine said as she helped her son put on his black vans and blue jeans.

"Stop calling me that mommy. I bigger boy now and I gonna try my hardest to stay out of trouble, I pwomise." Duncan said with a big pout on his face, grabbing his backpack with skulls on it.

"Is that my son I hear being good? I can't wait to see this!" Duncan's dad, Justin, called out to him.

"He promised me...Oh yes! Honey i have to get to my job or my workers will go insane. Can you take Dunky...Erm Duncan to school for me?" Katherine yelled from upstairs grabbing her blazer jacket and her badge that read "Duncan Coorperation" on it.

A/N: Yes, she named the company after Duncan ;)

"Yea, sure babe. Gives me time to toughen up our son you spoil too much anyway." Justin said grabbing his car keys with skulls on them.

Katherine seen how they both love skulls on everything. "Like father, like son I guess." She said running down the stairs to kiss her two favorite guys goodbye.

Duncan made an eww noise but whispered 'I love you mommy'. Justin kissed her back and smacked her ass on the way out which made her jump and laugh while he just smirked.

Duncan knew his mom was drop dead gorgeous and was the best mother anyone could ask for. He got his tough bad boy side from his dad, but got his soft spot, he hid most of the time, from his mom. It was true, he was spoiled, but he never acted like one of the spoiled brats that people proclaimed him to be. He was just "bad boy" Duncan.

"Courtney Caster! Are you ready for school hun!?" Courtney's mom, Patricia, said grabbing Courtney's pink and black hello kitty backpack.

"Yes mommy, I have all my pencils, paper, and ewasers all organized in my backpwack." Courtney said skipping down the hall to the front door wearing her pink dress with white polka dots and white flats. "Is daddy taking me to school today?"

"Yes he is my sweet cherry, but ill be taking you tomorrow on my way to work at Duncan Industries. Im being promoted to head secretary." Patricia said while giving her daughter a big kiss on the forehead.

"You ready beautiful?" Courtney's dad, James said to her, picking her up and spinning her around. "I'll race you to the car."

Patricia started to cry. "I can't believe my cute little Courtney is on her way to school already"

"Don't worry babe, everything is fine. Besides we get a little more time to 'play house.'" James said laughing at how his wife went from crying to completely embarassed. At that, he drove off to Courtney's school.

A/N: can I have one reviewer please? :)


	2. School Time!

**Disclaimer: I still don' t own Total Drama series or its characters. *Sigh***

**A/N: I feel like the last chapter was a tease and kind of short so I am going to upload chapter 2. So here it is! da da da daaaa! Also I am going to try to make future chapters really long but ill make two updates if my chapters are short but I still want at least one review to motivate me to continue. im boring you...sorry :( on with chapter 2!**

Chapter 2: School Time!

No pov

Duncan was nervous the whole drive to school. He felt his stomach doing back flips. His father had brought him to school rather early to get to work so Duncan was still exploring the hall when he passed a princess?¿? Wait that isn't a princess, thats just some girl skipping down the hallway all cheery. "I hope she isn't in my class" Duncan muttered to himself. Sure enough Duncan makes it back to class and unfortunately sees that same princess there.

"Alrighty my cute students. My name is Ms. Mcclaine and i'm your teacher. Lets start off by picking a seat on the carpet with your favorite picture on it." Ms. Mcclaine said with a cheery, bright smile pried on her face.

Duncan grabbed the spot with the big dog on it typically and sure enough, the princess grabbed the seat next to him with the apple and books on it. "Hey pwincess, why don't you move somewhere else."

"My name happens to be Courtney. Court-ney. Whats your name?" Courtney said while extending a hand to Duncan.

Duncan didn't shake her hand but he did tell her his name so the girl wouldnt make up a dumb name for him. "The names Duncan."

"Well nice to meet you Duncan. We can be best fwiends now." Courtney said smiling a toothy grin. She didn't think this boy was as bad as he seemed.

"Sure pwincess." Duncan said while scratching the back of his neck. This girl is crazy if she thinks we're going to actually be friends Duncan mumbled

2nd Grade

Duncan Pov

"Push me higher Duncan!" Courtney yelled while giggling.

She sure can be annoying at times. Why am I still friends with her anyway. I stopped the swing.

"Why did you stop pushing me Duncan? I thought we were having fun." Courtney said with a pout on her face.

Dang! Why was that pout so freaking cute!? No! I shook my head. I dont want to be her friend anymore. "Because. Your just too cheery for me princess. I dont want to play with you anymore so leave me alone."

Oh no! She's starting to cry. Why is she crying? That was not the plan. Wait, is she turning red?

"WELL FINE STUPID! I HATE YOU SO MUCH YOU BIG MEANY! I'LL JUST PLAY SOMEWHERE ELSE THEN!" Courtney yelled at Duncan with tears streaming down her face.

Wow! I've never been that scared in my life. I was ready to get up from the rock I was hiding behind, (Not because i was scared, but because i was protecting myself. Yea thats it.) when i heard "tag, your it Greg. Come catch me!" I recognize that cheery voice anywhere. That was my princess playing with another guy. I dont think so. "Princess, we're leaving."

"No Duncan. You made me cry so now me and Greg are bestfriends. So 'leave me alone'" Courtney yelled as she defended Greg.

Did she just mock me on the last part? This girl is going to far and she is really defending this guy. Now we are definately leaving. "Princess, we are leaving now! Without Greg!" I yelled as I pointed at the stupid boy and forcefully dragged her away.


	3. First Kiss

**A/N: One day. One story. And one great review. A special thanks to shadow lover 123 for being my very First reviewer. you have motivated me to continue this story so. .. *Drum roll* Here it is. I hope you like it. I dedicate this chapter to you. I guess what we have in store for a life of Duncan and Courtney is their first kiss! ooooo**

**Disclaimer: I don't and never will own The Total Drama Series or its characters. :(**

**Well on with the story!**

Chapter 3 : First Kiss

Duncan pov

As we neared the Monkey-bars Courtney pulled away from me.

"Let me go Duncan!" Courtney yelled causing a huge scene.

This girl has a voice that can make a crowd. This cant be good.

"Hey! Those two are underneath the love bars. They have to kiss." Someone from our class yelled.

Well what did I say. Can't be good. Now the whole crowd is chanting kiss. I'm not going to look like a wimp in front of the whole 2nd grade. I'll just kiss Court- wait where is Courtney? I turned around and seen her as red as a tomato. I guess this is going to be hard for her too.

"Don't just stand there. KISS!" the same boy said.

After i'm done, i'm going to make sure I punch this kid in the face.

I grabbed Courtney by the waist and whispered in her ear. "You ready for your knight to claim his princess?" When she nodded I grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the lips. Everyone said their ooo's and cheered. Courtney just sat there looking dumb while i still had her crushed against me. Mom's going to kill me.

No pov

"What happened at school today Dunky. Were you good for mommy." Katherine said running up to her son and hugging him tightly.

"Yes mommy. I only got one detention from the teacher at school." Duncan said proudly. Though there was little to be proud about.

To Katherine this was good for her Duncan considering his 1st grade teacher called him a nuisance.

"I heard my son 'Dunky' kissed a girl today." Justin said as he went behind his wife and grabbed her ass.

"What?! Is my Dunky growing up. His first kiss!" Katherine said as she pushed her husband away from her.

"Who told you dad?!" Duncan screamed while blushing extremely red. He didnt want his parents to know because they might overreact as usual.

"I heard some 2nd graders talking about it." Justin said while grabbing his wife from behind.

"Of course you would be the one to listen to 2nd graders." Katherine said smiling at her husband. "Maybe we should invite them over for dinner!" She squealed with a smile on her face turning to face her husband.

"NO!" Justin and Duncan said together.

Katherine had a sad look on her face. "Why?"

"What we meant to say dear was no because this girl isn't really Duncan's friend or wife. We wouldn't want to scare her." Justin said softly while hugging his wife. He always had a nice way of explaining things to his wife, even if it made no sense at all.


	4. A New Encounter

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews shadow lover 123, I made this chapter longer for you. Tell me what you think :) . Review please everyone :)**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I don't own Total Drama and all its character. Blah Blah Blah I know. I know.**

Chapter 4: A New Encounter

High school...

Courtney pov

Well I'm in high school and so far...Life was so unfair. Yaa it's me, the geek with the glasses carrying books. I only have one thing to say. Duncan is a total and complete jerk!

Me and Duncan used to be friends until high school. He became the most popular boy in high school while I, on the other hand, became a nerd. How was he so popular in Freshman year?! He used to say hi to me but then his friends said I was making him uncool so things changed. He then got a girlfriend named Jessica, who I would say is a SLUT! He would ignore me all the time in the halls and one of his friends pushed me into a trash can. Talk about rude!

Suddenly, I bumped into someone and landed right on my ass.

"Hey! Watch where your going freshman!" Some guy yelled at me.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and-" I started but then he cut me off.

"You know for a freshman, your cute. My name is Steve. What's yours?" The guy now known as Steve said while staring at me.

"My name is Courtney but listen, I'm not really interested in-" I started but then Steve cut me off again. How does this guy hold a conversation?

"Well Court-ney" Steve said testing my name on his tounge. "You won't have to worry about me because I'm gay." Steve said winking at me. "Hey let's be friends, I gotta run to class though, catch you later Court!" Steve said as he slowly faded in the distance.

He sure does make friends fast. Well, on to my last boring class for today biology. Oh shit! I forgot we were supposed to pick partners today. My luck.

I walked into biology class and of course Duncan's there partnered with his slut of a girlfriend Jessica. She's slept with the whole school before and maybe during the time her and Duncan went out. I wouldn't be suprised if-

"Hey Court, come sit by me." Steve said waving his hand over to me.

"Gladly" i said as I saw Duncan glaring at me. He is such a jerk!

Duncan pov

Who does she think she is? Who is he? Just because im ignoring her does not give her the right to talk to other guys.

"You are cute. Don't be so insecure." The guy said putting an arm around my princess.

"Thank you. Your not so bad yourself." Courtney said to him giggling.

WAIT! why is she giggling? That laugh is only for me. Why is that guy poking her nose? Only i'm allowed to touch her. I'll make sure-

"Duncan dear, why arn't you staring at me instead of that nerd girl." My girlfriend Jessica said throwing her boobs over the table interrupting my thoughts.

"Yea babe, I am looking at you." I said trying to say anything to shut her the fuck up. Im sick of her, the only reason im with her is because of popularity reasons.

Where was I, oh yes, i'll make sure my princess never talks to this guy again and that he never touches whats mine again. Class is almost over. Just a couple more seconds and-

RING RING

Damn, I forgot I had detention with my 1st period teacher today. Oh well, its the last day of school, i'll just skip it.

Courtney pov

"Yea Steve, lets get ready to go to your house and then we'll see-" what the fuck just happened? Where am I? An empty classroom? Who grabbed me? "Hey! You better have a good excuse for grabbing me like that or-" I said cutting myself off when I turned around to see who it was. "What do you want Duncan?"

**A\N: ooo small cliffy! What happens next? only I know mwahahaha!**

**One Review and I might tell you :)**


	5. A Mistake

**A\N: Neve****r fear Mspolkadot345, no cliffy here (:**

**Yes Shadow Lover 123, I think I have an idea where I will put you but what do you want me to name your Character? **

**Enjoy the chapter guys (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Series or its characters.**

**Warning: This chapter has a lime. No full lemon yet :)**

Chapter 5: A Mistake

Courtney pov

"What do you want Duncan?" I asked Duncan clearly annoyed by his presence.

"I 'want' to know who that guy you were talking to in biology class. He's clearly to old for you." Duncan said. He was really pissing me off.

"You know what Duncan, you can't just ignore me almost a year and then try to talk to me when your jealous over Steve! He at least reminds me that I am cute and makes me feel beautiful so leave me alone for once YOU BIG JACKASS!" I said. I cant beleive I said all that and expressed my feelings to him. Look at me though, im about to cry. Stupid tears. I tried to storm out when Duncan grabbed me.

"This isn't over princess, so why are you walking away? You have always done that since we were kids. Remember 2nd grade?" Duncan whispered in my ear.

Is it me or is Duncan trying to seduce me? Nope, its just me. "Yes Duncan but please just stay away from me." I said while breathing hard. He was just an inch away from my lips.

"What if I want to get closer?" Duncan said moving a little bit closer to my face. Any closer and he would kiss-

Just then, Duncan forcefully smashed his lips on mine. We havn't kissed since second grade. So why was I moaning into our kiss? Wait, why is he moving further down my neck? Was my bra always unstrapped? Am i always asking this many questions?

"Duncan stop...please." I moaned. That doesn't sound like I want him to stop. In fact, I sound like a horny slut who wants more.

"What's that princess? Did you want more?" Duncan said obviously teasing me.

"Why are you doing this to me? What do you want from me?" I asked as Duncan moved down and started to suck on my neck.

"I want you princess...for a very smart girl you sure are dumb." Duncan said between kisses.

Wait what! He wants me? No, he doesn't even act like it. He is just saying these things to get me to forgive him. "You ignore me you bastard, how is that wanting...mmmm...me?" I asked but I had to stop when Duncan reached the most sensitive spot behind my ear I never knew I had.

"I ignore you but im always close by you. I always stare at you in the classes we have together. I even grab your ass a few times when you don't pay attention." Duncan said stopping to look me in the eye.

Those eyes never lie to me. He really did care about me. It's just he never showed it properly. "Phew, I thought it was some pervert around school."

Duncan started to take off my shirt, and what do you know, my bra came off with it. I hurried to cover my breasts.

"Relax princess. Don't be so insecure. I'll be gentle." Duncan said trying to calm my nerves.

I dont know why i lowered my hands a little but as soon as I did that, Duncan took full control.

"Oh princess your boobs are so perfect" Duncan said moaning as he took one nipple in his mouth.

"Oooohh Duncan" I said as I pushed his head further into my breasts. I started to thrust against Duncan and realized, HE WAS HUGE! Maybe bigger than I thought. Yes, i'm a girl who thinks about it!

Just then, Steve walked by the window and whispered 'Go girl.' I have a lot of explaining to do later.

"Someone's coming," Duncan said as he pushed me off the desk.

"Ouch! That hurt Duncan." I said as I scrambled around the room to find my bra. Someone was already here, who could be coming? At least I finally found my bra and shirt.

"Mr. Key, what are you doing here?" Duncan said sitting casually in a desk while I was still behind the front desk, rubbing my ass from the hard impact.

"I was checking on all the rooms before I closed the school. What are you two doing here?" Mr. Key said with a scowl on his face.

"We umm-" Duncan stuttered.

"I was giving this delinquent Duncan a tutoring session as usual every Friday." I interupted Duncan. He was not that good at coming up with lies on the spot.

"Oh, well you have 5 minutes to close up" Mr. Key said as he made his way out.

As Mr. Key left, Duncan finally decided to break the silence, although what he said made me want to kick him where it hurts. "Shit! Jessica is waiting for me to walk her home. See ya princess." Duncan said.

I was so heartbroken after that. "This was a mistake." I whispered loud enough for Duncan to hear and turned to look at him once as a tear fell down my face. I left and went outside so Steve can walk us to his house.

**A\N: pretty good for my first lime right? **

**One Review for me? or a cookie? :)**


	6. A Makeover?

**A/N: Updating every day is killing me but it's worth it because that one review I get each time motivates me to write another chapter. I really have no idea where this story is going but it will have a happy ending (:**

**also I'm sorry for this late update. I fell asleep from school. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Total Drama ...yea**

Chapter 6: A Makeover

Courtney pov

End of summer break

School was about to start again so that means time to go back to school with Dunc- the jerk. I haven't seen him since the incident and I'm glad for that.

"Court! Are you just gonna stay there staring into space or are you going to help me pick out your outfit for school tomorrow?" Steve asked me while laying a pair of high waisted acid washed shorts on my bed.

"Yes but do I really have to wear those? Their too short." I said while examining the shorts. My whole thighs would be seen.

"Yes Court! Thats the meaning of shorts. Your makeover requires you wear them." Steve said tossing me a white button up shirt with parts of the sleeves open.

Wait a makeover?! I never asked for a makeover. Even though I hate being a nerd I never asked for a makeover. "What are you talking about Steve?"

"Court, you are so adorable and cute but your style isn't. You need something to bring your cuteness out and thank god you have me." Steve said handing me some white toms.

"Okay i'll let you have your little makeover but you owe me." I said letting out a breath I didnt know I was holding in. This is going to be a long day.

Steve pov

Blech! My grandma wouldn't even wear Courtney's clothes. These clothes look like a blind person picked these out. I think I have a lot of work to do.

First step: The hair.

"Now Courtney, you have perfect long hair, you just need to learn how to style it." I said as I grabbed the scissors.

"No no no no no! Please don't cut my hair." Courtney protested. All of this disagreeing is going to get us no where.

"Courtney you agreed to the makeover and besides im only layering it, you know, volume is key." I explained as I grabbed the scissors. The only thing that would really be cut is the front to give it a little flip. The bottom would have fabulous curls and I guess the hair color should stay the same.

"I'm finished! tadahhh!" I said about 20 minutes later. I turned her towards the mirror and she squealed in excitement.

"I love it. I love it. I love it. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Courtney squealed while giggling. I should be a hair stylist when I grow up.

"Now those glasses have to go!" I said while making a gagging noise. It was messing up my great hair work.

"But I can't see without them!" Courtney said. Is she always this protesting?

"Relax Court, thats why they made contacts." And thank god they did!

After I finished helping Courtney put on her contacts I felt like I was forgetting something...something important..."Oh yeah! Makeup!"

"Makeup?" Courtney questioned. She is so inexperienced.

After I finished her makeup which took about an hour, because once we were at the eyeliner she started squirming, I gave her some tips. "Please stop carrying books you don't use, that's what lockers are for. Don't rub your eyes when you wear makeup because it spreads and oh yeah, have some confidence girl." I said all in one breath. I think she'll survive tomorrow. If I wasn't gay I would totally date her.

Courtney pov

I looked in the mirror and I couldn't recognize myself. I look drop dead gorgeous. I hope it's enough to make Duncan jealous. He deserves it from how he humilliated me on the last day of school.

I spent most of the summer break crying about it, but I won't shed anymore tears. Duncan get ready, because revenge is a bitch.

With that, I got ready for bed. I can't wait for tomorrow! That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

**A/N: One review? btw shadow lover 123 I have finished your character. you'll have to wait and see it on maybe the next chapter.**


	7. Revenge and Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Series or it's characters.**

**A/N: Thank you so much my guest reviewer *Tear* . I hope you like how I described your character Shadow Lover 123. I don't think I'm finished yet though. This chapter is extra longer because of you so thanks. MY BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! so should I update on my birthday or no?**

**MsPolkaDot345 I'm so sorry but this story is moving stranger than I thought but how can I make it up to you in future chapters?**

**Tell me what you guys think. Well on with the story.**

Chapter 7: Revenge and Old Friends

Courtney pov

Today is the day I give Duncan the revenge he deserves. I can't wait until he sees-

"Courtney I'm leaving for work! See you at 4!" My mom yelled from downstairs. it's hard to believe she got promoted all the way up to assistant managing of the company.

"Alright Mom. I love you! bye." I said as I heard the door close.

Back to what I was doing. Steve showed me how to do my makeup and hair so that fell in place no problem. since it's going to be super hot today, I'm settling for a dark blue sun dress with white polka dots and some white sandles. It was simple but hot at the same time according to Steve.

I grabbed my black purse Steve bought me and made my way to school. This was going to be the best day ever.

At school...

"OMG is that Courtney? She looks hot as fuck!" A jock said out loud.

I barely made it through the door with a compliment. Perfect! But wait! Where's Steve?

"Court! over here!" Steve said waving while standing next to someone.

Who is that? I know I've seen them before but who is that? Wait!

*Flashback 5th Grade*

"Duncan, look out!" I called as Duncan and I were playing tag.

"Look out for wha- oomf." Duncan said as he ran into a girl.

Both of them were hurt badly so I ran to the girl first. Duncan of course has something to say about it.

"What about me princess. I'm hurting over here *cough* *cough* ." Duncan said trying to catch my attention.

"Duncan stop it. Your hurt not sick idiot!" I said while turning my attention to the girl.

"I'm so sorry, my friend is so stupid and clumsy that he doesn't watch where he's going." I tried to explain.

"HEY! I heard that princess. I'm not clumsy. It was just a little mistake." Duncan said while getting the blood off his knee.

"Oh my gosh shut up Duncan!" I yelled at him. He immediately got scared and didn't open his mouth again. I then turned my attention back to the girl to see she was smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you two are so funny when all I have is just an elbow scratch. Im fine, trust me, I have had much worse." The girl said with a small laugh.

Her hair was shoulder length and it was a beautiful black. her face was so cheery it could make anyone smile.

"What's your name anyway?" I asked smiling back just as bright as her.

"Jasmine. I'm guessing it isn't princess though." Jasmine said about to laugh again.

"My name is Courtney and that idiot over there is Duncan." I said and then we both started laughing.

Me and Jasmine were best friends until 7th grade in middle school. She moved away and I was so sad. I then spent the rest of 8th grade with Duncan.

*End flashback*

Jasmine? it's not her! it can't be! how? when? why?

"Jaz is that really you?" I said standing next to Steve on the verge of tears.

"Yep! The one and only baby. Steve was my friend since 3rd grade and we wanted to suprise you about my transfer here." Jasmine explained with her unforgettable smile.

"Omg I love you Steve" I said while hugging them both. When we stopped hugging, I noticed something. "Wow Jaz, you've really changed since I last saw you." I said.

It was true, she had changed. Her hair straighter and reached the middle of her back. She also had highlights in her silky black hair. They were red, her favorite color. Her skin tone was as light as mine and she had on the red T-Shirt with sonic the hedgehog, I mailed her on christmas. One thing remains though, her and her twin brother had the same personality.

"Yea, I know but so have you, I heard about the makeover. And guess what?! We have the same classes together!" Jaz said squealing in excitement.

"First up everyone, English class!" Steve said leading us to class.

As we made our way to class, I got a lot of stares from guys, but the funniest one was Duncan's face. He looked like he was about ready to faint.

"Duncan looks the same as always, but what happened to you guys. Did something happen?" Jaz whispered.

I started blushed really bad now. "I'll tell you after school but right now its time for revenge." I said with an evil smile on my face.

Jaz just shrugged her shoulders as we walked into the classroom.

Duncan sat in front of me, Steve sat on my left, and Jasmine sat on my right, also next to her boyfriend Shadow. They have been going out for a while now and when she moved he stayed faithful.

As if Duncan could ever do that.

Speaking of Duncan...I leaned forward and whispered in his ear very lightly. "Can I pleeeease borrow a pencil Duncan?"

I seen his whole body stiffen. "S-s-sure." he said handing the pencil to me, his arm shaking.

"Thank you." I said as I kissed his ear.

Let the games begin!

**A/N: Another cliffy. I can't help myself (:**

**One review as always for motivation.**


	8. Classroom fun

**A/N: This chapter took some time because it started stupid and slow. But I have more ideas for the story and I barely made it on time. I hope you like it and it's meant to be funny, I just added a couple limes to make it presentable. Hope you like Mspolkadot345 and my special guest reviewer. Also my next one is still in progress because I have been lagging lately. It might be done today if I really concentrate on it. **

**Disclaimer: I own no Total Drama characters or any part of it. **

Chapter 8: Classroom Fun

Courtney pov

The teacher wasn't here today which was perfect because the substitute was teaching old lessons. A perfect opportunity for revenge.

"Duncan can you explain this part to me?" I said whispering to Duncan making him turn around.

"Sure princess but I know what game your playing, two can play at this." Duncan said giving me an evil grin. "Hey teach! I need a partner to help me with this work."

"You may partner with Courtney and no more outbursts." The substitute said unknowing that this was the perfect opportunity.

Duncan grabbed my hand and dragged me to the back table where no one could really see us.

Duncan pov

"So princess. you want to comment on the new you. You know, seducing me in class and shit?" I asked Courtney. This was getting out of hand and it was time for me to take control of the situation.

"Why should I tell you after the way you humiliated me and made me feel like shit!" She yelled at me. All these years and her yelling still scared me. What it's wrong with me?

"You want to be any louder princess? I don't think the teacher heard you." She did have a point though. I always loved Courtney but I don't think she'll love me back the same. I don't want to never see that smile again. She was too cute for my own good.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted revenge and this is how I wanted it to be but now it just feels stupid." Courtney said looking down.

I couldn't take those lips anymore. They were begging me to attack them, so I did.

Courtney struggled against me at first but then she stopped resisting. It was my turn for 'Revenge.'

Courtney Pov

Why was I so powerless against Duncan? Every time he kissed. me, I cpuldn't help but give in. There was something about him that made my skin boil.

As I felt Duncan start kissing my neck slowly, Jaz turned around to check on me. She could see us?!

Obviously she could because when she turned around, she was so shocked, she fell out her seat. Maybe I had more explaining to do than I thought.

Fuck it! I'll do it later. It's me and Duncan's time now. I started to put my arms around his neck.

Duncan pov

Once she threw her arms around my neck I knew I was winning. I took this time to explore my princess slowly.

I started to remove the straps of if her sundress and then her bra but then she stopped me.

"Duncan don't you think this is going too far?" Courtney asked. She looked sad and worried and...angry?

"I promise I will never hurt you my princess. You have my word." I told her. I meant it too. I was going to break up with Jessica today and hopefully win Courtney.

"Okay Duncan. I believe you." Courtney said as she looked me in the eye. She knew my eyes promised her something my words could not.

I laughed a little, which made Courtney's eyes faulter down to get exposed breasts. She quickly his covered them. What a disappointment.

"Relax princess, I'm laughing at our friend Jaz. She fell out her seat every time she looks at us and the whole class rushes around her to see what happened." I said reassuring her.

Courtney turned around and for the first time in high school I heard her laugh. I missed that laugh so much. She couldn't stop laughing for a while.

"Jeez princess! Grab a grip" I said. She was starting to attract the teacher.

Just then, she pushed me out the chair and started laughing even harder. "Now that's hilarious Duncan."

"You'll pay for this one day princess." I laughed.

The teacher kicked both me and Courtney out of the classroom. Me and Courtney said out goodbyes and left. Little did he know that we were making out outside the door.

I promise I'll never hurt my Courtney ever. I don't want to be the one to take her beautiful smile away.

Little did I know, what the future had planned for us.

**A/N: What is the plan for the future? One review and we'll find out :)**


	9. His and Her Parents

**A/N: Wasn't feeling up to writing and i'm sorry. This long chapter is for all you guys who waited patiently.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Series or it's characters. **

Chapter 9: His and Her Parents

Senior year

Duncan pov

Me and Courtney have been dating since I broke up with Jessica sophmore year. I promised her that I would never hurt her and I kept my word.

"Duncan. Look! only two more days until prom!" Courtney said running up to me.

"Yes princess, I know. I know. you remind me every day. " I said rolling my eyes she always does this every day.

"Since we're going to prom together, we need to meet each other's parents." Courtney said kissing me on the cheek.

Wait what! "No no no princess. You are not meeting my parents, and that's the end of it. " I said knowing how my mom would be around Courtney.

"Duncan, we have been best friends since forever ago and you never wanted me to meet your parents. Come on! our family can have a big dinner at your house and talk. I promise it'll be fun." Courtney said to me.

Damn she was cute! Always giving me her cute pouting face. "Fine. One dinner." I said which I instantly regretted.

"Oh thank you! thank you! thank you! I promise you won't be disappointed." Courtney said jumping on my back and kissing me a million times on the cheek. "Piggy back ride."

"No princess. your asking for too much now. " I said. Damn that face again. What the fuck I'm falling for it!

"Come on Duncan, we haven't done this since 2nd grade before you kissed me. Just once?" Courtney said kissing my ears. I'm such a sucker.

"One time." I said before running around the school and spinning her. On the way we bumped into Jasmine who couldn't contain her laughter.

"I knew you guys would make the perfect couple." Jasmine said to us.

I smirked. "I guess we do." I said staring up at Courtney still on my back.

We have always been together in my heart, but it's been official for 2 years and nothing could make me happier. We haven't done anything because Courtney isn't ready and I don't want to pressure her.

"Duncan, you stupid head, time to finish my piggy back ride. yaah! yaah!" Courtney said and both her and Jasmine laughed at me.

"I'm not a horse princess." I said to her. This was going to be a long day.

That Night...

No pov

"Come on my beautiful Courtney, you don't want to be late." James said.

"I'll be down in a minute dad!" Courtney yelled from upstairs. "I'm still getting dressed!"

"You really shouldn't worry hun, it's going to be fine." Patricia said to get her husband to stop worrying.

"I know but we have no idea who this Duncan boy is. For all we know, he could be a psycho." James said.

"Stop it James! Courtney had been telling us about this Duncan fellow since Kindergarten, he is not a psycho." Patricia said while putting her hands on her hips, scowling at her husband.

"Your right babe, I guess i'll give him a chance. " James said wrapping his arms around his wife and kissing her.

"Mom, Dad, i'm read-ewwww get a room!" Courtney said making a disgusting face.

Patricia was as red as a tomato so James decided to speak up. "You look beautiful Courtney." James said changing the subject.

"Thank you Dad" Courtney said.

"Let's go everyone" James said dangling the keys.

Duncan pov

Meanwhile at the Duncan Residence...

"Do we have good guys? OMG WE DON'T HAVE FOOD! HOW DO WE HAVE DINNER WITH NO FOOD." Mom yelled on the verge of tears.

"Yes we do mom, it's cooked and on the table already." I said. This is why I never had Courtney over, my mom would go psycho like she is now.

"Oh yeah! hahaha im such a dunce" Mom laughed. Only she can go from laughing to crying in a mere 2 seconds.

"Talk about mood swings." My dad whispered to me.

Just then, mom glared daggers at my dad, letting him know she heard what he said. Trust me! If looks could kill, this one did.

A plate broke in the kitchen. "WE DON'T HAVE SPOONS!" Mom yelled again.

"UPPER RIGHT SHELF!" Me and my dad said in unison.

"Silly me" I heard mom say and start laughing again. This lady is nutts.

"Duncan your grounded for 2 days!" Mom said from the kitchen.

"FOR WHAT!" I yelled.

"Thinking that im nutts" She said. "If you yell at me again, we can always extend that."

I hated when her super mom abilities kicked in when company was coming over.

My dad gave me a wink and went into the kitchen.

"JUSTIN I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH ME!" I heard mom yell.

"Come on babe, don't be like that" my dad said grabbing her ass. Bad Move.

*SLAP!*

Ouch! I bet that hurt.

"I'm cooking you pervert!" Mom said as she went back to making desert.

Dad walked back in the room with a red mark on his face and a smirk. "I tried son."

"Desert is finished and no peeking" Mom said as the doorbell rang. "And just on time too."

As soon as the door opened, I seen Courtney in a beautiful black dress. Oh my! She could be in that dress.

I greeted Courtney's parents and watched them go inside, leaving me and Courtney alone in the doorway. "Well hello princess, nice to see you here" I said as I extended my hand out to her.

"Hello Duncan." Was all she said, but it was enough to drive me crazy.

As we walked in, we heard both our parents talking. Our Mom's I guess worked at the same job and our dad's were talking about sports. They apparently liked the same Football team.

Everyone took their seats. Mom and Dad sat on one side. Courtney's parents sat together on the other end and Courtney and I sat down on the same side as my parents.

"Dunky can you pass the corn?" My mom asked. Why would she call me Dunky at such a time?!

Courtney looked at me and laughed.

Great! Now I'm embarrassed. I passed the corn to my mom.

"Thank you" My mom said and went back to talking.

"Your such a nice boy 'Dunky'" Courtney whispered in my ear and laughed again.

"Can it princess" I said as I rubbed her inner thigh.

Courtney gave a small moan but cleared her throat. "Stop it Duncan!" Courtney whispered in anger.

"Only if you take it back" I whispered.

"I can't do that Dunky" She said with a smile.

She's in for it now.

I moved my hand higher around Courtney's panties. "Wearing black lace panties to dinner? Such a bad girl, that means more punishment" I said while putting two fingers into Courtney.

"Duncan please" Courtney begged.

"Take it back!" I said continuing to pump my fingers into her wet core.

She made silent whimpers and squirmed.

"I think your coming close to release. You better take it back before you embarrass yourself." I said while going faster.

"Okay, I take it back." She whispered.

"I knew you were smart" I smirked and pulled my fingers out of her.

We ate dinner in silence until Courtney's mom spoke up. "Courtney I think you should spend tonight over here."

"Why?! I have school tomorrow and don't have my clothes." Courtney said in disbelief.

"I packed some for you and I want you to get to know the Masters family, you've been silent all night." Courtney's mom said smiling.

A/N: Duncan's family's last name is Masters

I was ready to jump for joy at the thought of Courtney staying over.

"We've had a great night and the food was delicious. Thank you for allowing us to be in your lovely home and goodnight. Courtney we'll see you after school tomorrow." Courtney's dad said to everyone.

Courtney's mom handed Courtney her suitcase and pulled off a minute later.

Mom said Courtney would be staying in the room across from mine which made me even more happy.

Courtney pov

Mom would just pick out the see-through blue pajama pair. Oh well, at least no one will see it.

The bed in this room was really soft and even though it was raining, I opened the window slightly.

I felt so comfortable, I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.

I woke up in the middle of the night to a large sound of thunder accompanied with lightening.

I hate thunder. It scares me way to much.

I tried to ignore it but it just got louder. As it got louder, I started to cry. There was only one person I could go to.

Duncan.

I got out the bed, not caring about my see-through pajamas and walked right to his door. I knocked on his door and whispered "Duncan."

**A/N: oooo cliffy and since I took long with this chapter I don't require one review. I want 2,000,000 :} ...JUST KIDDING! No required reviews for a while and i'm working on the next chapter now so bye for now. ^.~**


	10. Night and Day Dilemma

**A/N : All these reviewers begging me to update. I was so motivated by all of you begging me to update that I was trying my best to get this one chapter done. This chapter was inspired by the Duncan and Courtney story Princezzin (I think that's how it's spelled). I swear I've read that story a million times and even though it's not a happy ending. It's still the best I've read so far. This is dedicated to the story Princezzin and my last 4 or 5 reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama Series or it's characters. **

Chapter 10: Night and Day Dilemma

Duncan Pov

"Duncan" Someone whispered outside my door, giving it a small knock.

Ugh who could this be? They won't go away. I gave my hair one quick comb through my fingers and opened the door.

The first thing I noticed is that my princess had been crying. "What's wrong Princess?"

"I-I-I" she stuttered but then a loud thunder followed by lightening lit up the sky and she jumped. "That!"

She had even more tears coming down her beautiful cheeks. "It's okay beautiful. I'll make it better. Come with me."

I grabbed Courtney's trembling hand and set her down on the bed. For as Long as I could remember, Courtney's afraid of thunder. "Now you lay here tonight princess, while I sleep on the floor next to you."

Courtney started to twirl a string on her pajamas, which were see-through. I never noticed until now. "Actually, ummm Duncan...Can you ummm.. Sleep with me? I'm scared to sleep alone right now."

I kissed her on her firehead and got in my bed. Courtney did the same and got under the covers. When the thunder got louder, she hid all the way in the covers.

"Come on you little turtle, theirs nothing to be afraid of." I said grabbing her face.

"I am not a turtle, I just hate thunder!" Courtney said looking at my hands on her face.

"Well then stop hiding like a turtle, I said I'll make it better." I argued and kissed her roughly. She gasped and I took that time to fully explore her mouth. Courtney melted into my arms and we both pulled away after a while.

"Okay." She said and laid on my chest. "Goodni-" She mumbled then stopped.

"My princess? Did you just fall asleep on me?" I asked to make sure she was sleep.

"Mmmm Duncan" She mumbled in her sleep.

She was dreaming about me? What kind of dream? I decided to see her reaction to my touches.

I started to kiss Courtney on her ears, then her lips, then her neck. Careful not to wake her up.

"Ooh Duncan. Touch me" She started to moan. She then threw one leg over me and was on top of me.

I bucked my hips toward her and put my hands around her body.

"I will Duncan. I Promise." She said in her sleep.

Promise she will what? I had to get an answer. "You will what princess?" I whispered in her ear.

"Love" was all she said before she started to wake up.

I immediately played sleep and watched through my eyelashes as she kissed me softly with her hand on my cheek.

She curiously parted my lips with her tounge and explored my mouth. I decided to open my eyes and dominate her mouth with my tongue.

I flipped us over so she was on the bottom and she gasped in suprise.

"Goodnight for good this time princess," I said.

"Goodnight Dunky" She laughed.

Oh how I hated that name but it sounded so good when she said it. "Your only pass" I said as we both drifted off to sleep.

The Next Morning

I woke up for school and seen that both Courtney and I were bad sleepers.

The cover was everywhere and Courtney's head was inside the pillow case with her arms and legs on me.

My face was in Courtney's neck and my arms were around her waist, pulling her close to me.

"Time for school babe." I whispered in her ear.

"Not already" She said lifting her head up. "I'm not ready" She grumbled looking through her suitcase.

"You just need a shower stinky." I said and went to the closet to get my clothes for school.

"Okay but your going to have to be quicker than that to get the shower." Courtney said as she dashed in my bathroom and locked the door.

"No fair princess, you better unlock this door!" I said banging on the door.

"Sorry! Can't hear you." She said turning on the water.

Good thing I practiced how to break into things like this when I was late to detention. I took a credit card out of my back pocket and swiped it over the lock and tadaa! I'm in.

"DUNCAN! GET OUT!" Courtney yelled throwing her hair dryer and everything she could at me.

"Relax princess." I said trying to calm her down.

"IM NAKED YOU PERVERT! ISN'T THERE ANOTHER BATHROOM!" She yelled at me.

"Can you stop yelling? There's not much to see anyway" I said to her but clearly she took it the wrong way.

The way she glared at me, I could already see my funeral. "Nothing to see huh? Well..." Courtney said lifting her chin up and walking past me.

While she was putting on her shoes I tried to touch her shoulder. "Why are you touchig me?" She asked.

"I didn't mean what I said to you Princess. I was just trying to get you to calm down. " I tried to explain.

"Well it sure did work and since I'm nothing to see, I'll just start walking to school." She said getting up.

"We have to walk together princess." I said.

"Well I'll walk behind you since I'm nothing to see." She said with a bitter tone.

I couldn't take this anymore. I grabbed her and forced her on the bed and got on top of her. "Will you stop saying that! I don't want to hear the words, 'there's nothing to see' anymore! I made a mistake and I'm sorry." I said mostly yelling at her.

She sat there shocked and said nothing for a while. Then after what seemed like years, but was only seconds, she responded with "Ok, I forgive you." Then she kissed me softly.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. I just wanted you to apologize and mean it." She said as she kissed me on my lips very softly.

"You sure do surprise me princess" I said and then kissed her roughly, removing her shirt.

"Duncan stop! We have to go to school remember?" She said between kisses.

"Not really" I said kissing her neck.

"Okay. We'll see." She said right before she slipped from under me and ran off to school.

"You won't get away that easy princess" I said as I ran after her.

**A/N: Until next time beloveds :)**


	11. Prom Tickets

**A/N: I haven't updated due to internet bills and phone bills not being paid. Thanks mom. Anyways please please forgive me. I've been waiting so much since I haven't had internet and I have one more chapter before I finish writing this story**. **YAY! anyways, guys do you want me to update every day or twice a week, maybe 3. Your choice. Please tell me. On with the story! **

Chapter 11: Prom Tickets

Courtney pov

Whew! I'm glad I left Duncan behind at home. Now I can focus on prom for a while.

"Hey Court" Steve said walking up to me.

"What's up?" I said turning his way.

"Well, it seems prom tickets are being sold and since prom is tomorrow, and the day we graduate, this is the last day to buy them." Steve said taking a huge breath afterwards.

"Get to the point Steve" I said. He always would state everything but the point.

"The point is, you and Duncan need to buy tickets before it's too late, they close at 3." He said walking to class.

Oh yeah! That's right, Duncan still needs to buy our tickets or no prom. Speak of the devil himself.

Duncan came barging through the door all sweaty. I guess he really did try to run after me. "Duncan, about prom tickets-"

"Can't talk...water please" Duncan managed to get out while walking through the hall like a zombie.  
Damn! This is going to be harder than I thought.

Classroom

"Duncan, I need to speak to you about prom tickets." I whispered in his ear.

"Sorry princess, but I'm working on my work. Maybe later." He whispered turning back around.

"But-but it's important." I whined.

"Ms. Courtney Caster, I'm going to have to ask you to switch seats with Ms. Jasmine because it seems you can't stop talking to Duncan. He's obviously trying to work, unlike you." Our teacher Mrs. Iris said.

"But Jasmine sits way in the back." I said.

"That's no excuse, go to your new seat for the rest of the day Courtney." Mrs. Iris yelled.

As I was sitting down, I was glaring daggers in the back of Duncan's head. He must have felt it because he turned around with wide eyes, then went back to his work.

"Well its clear to see that your quite pissed." Shadow, Jasmine's boyfriend, said to me.

"I'm not in the mood Shadow." I said.

"Well for the record, you did it, not Duncan." He said smirking and going back to taking notes.

"How so?" I turned. Curiosity written all over my face.

"You were the one bothering Duncan over prom tickets so much that you didn't know the teacher was looking right at you, giving you warning signs." Shadow explained.

"How did you know it was about tickets?" I asked.

"I overheard Steve talking about it." He said.

"Well you and Duncan are so close. He must have told you about buying them right?" I asked.

"Uuhhh..nope" Shadow said turning his attention to Jasmine.

I began to stare at him until he told the truth. He was cracking, I can see it. I learned in closer and he tightened his jaw.

Jasmine and Duncan turned around to see me and Shadow's faces closer than ever.

Shadow was starting to sweat. "Don't say anything Shadow." Duncan and Jasmine said together.  
Sudenly the bell rang.

"Don't want to be late for class. Bye Courtney!" Shadow said grabbing Jasmine.

"Yaa. See you later!" Jasmine said as her and Shadow ran out the room.

Duncan was making his way out the door. "Duncan?" I said.  
He just seemed to walk faster. Why is he avoiding me?

Duncan pov

The last class was physical education, or p.e. for short.  
I hurried and got dressed.

All that was on my mind was Courtney. I know she was mad because of how I've been ignoring her all day.

Our teacher Mr. Glover decided to let us participate in our own activities today. I decided to play basketball, Courtney decided to run the track, and Jasmine and Shadow decided to walk the track and talk about prom.  
As I was playing basketball, my attention turned to Courtney.

Oh how I love how her breasts bounce up and down as she runs. She must have caught me starting because as soon as she looked my way, she put her sweater on, and continued running. Talk about cruel.

After p.e. was over, it was 3:00. Time to go home.  
"I HATE YOU DUNCAN!"

Who was that? "What the hell?"

Just then, Courtney tackled me to the ground and starting hitting me. I decided this was as good a time as any.

I pinned her to the ground. "What is wrong with you woman? Are you insane?"

"No and we can't go to prom because you couldn't buy tickets. You know how much this meant to me. Your a monster." She said crying.

"I'm sorry princess." I kissed her cheek and let her up. "Maybe this will make it up to you." I reached in my back pocket and handed her a red box.

"No it won't Duncan, you ruined-" Courtney said but then stopped once she seen what was in the box. "How? When?"

Jasmine and Shadow walked by and laughed.

"You all knew? Jasmine you were supposed to be my best friend." Courtney said.

"I am, but we all thought it would be better if he surprised you." Jasmine said. "I never thought you would have went psycho though."

I decided to tell her the whole story. "You see princess, when prom tickets were being sold the first day, I bought them. I decided to hide them from you until the last day because I wanted to keep the theme a secret." I explained.

"What is the theme anyway?" Courtney asked me.

"Read and find out." I told her.

"A night with the moon and stars" Courtney read aloud.  
Courtney jumped on me and kissed me. "Your welcome princess." I said and kissed her again.

Shadow kissed Jasmine and we all left the school.


End file.
